A Chance For Lemons
by JessicaJane066
Summary: Trapped in a Video Game, Naruto must get it on to level up. I do not own Naruto or any other things mixed in this story and I do not make any profit from writing this story.


Chapter 1: Tsunami

Naruto was silently resting on the couch at Tazuna's house, in the dead of the night. He had his own room because Tazuna had his own room, Tsunami and Sakura were sharing a room, Inari had his own room, and Kakashi and Sasuke were sharing a room. It was just after the battle for the bridge in fact. A huge party would be thrown tomorrow

He was resting until a large book appeared out of nowhere and dropped…right on his groin.

"Sonofabitch!" Naruto shouted rolling onto the floor and smacking his head into it by accident. Whoever said that having a second pain dulls the first was a fucking moron.

In his pain ridden mind, Naruto had a few thoughts, one of the least was 'Why isn't anyone coming down?'

Thinking it to be a prank pulled by that Inari kid, Naruto slowly sat up and picked the rather heavy book up. "By the Log, this thing weighs a good twenty pounds. Is there a way to make it smaller?" as soon as Naruto said those words the book shrank in his hand, which made him blink. It was now the size of a paperback novel.

It was even addressed to him strangely enough. On the front in big bold letters were the words 'TO NARUTO UZUMAKI, READ ME!' Naruto looked the book over, turning it looking for a summary or a title of the book, but it didn't have anything past that writing.

"I hate reading." Naruto said but opened the front page where words began to write themselves.

'To Naruto Uzumaki, if you are reading this then my aim was true and you have been stuck in a video game. If you're not Naruto Uzumaki then you should be reduced to ash by the end of this sentence. Naruto, I have placed you within a video game of my own design that, hopefully, doesn't have any glitches. There will be a few inconsistencies that YOU know of, but everyone else will think of as natural. The point of this video game is simple. Level up and become the strongest ninja known. However, unlike normal video games, you won't be leveling up through combat and learning multiple Jutsu, instead you'll be leveling up by having sex with various women and learning Jutsu that will help you have sex with the women.'

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted before looking around. Sakura wouldn't like it if he would be doing this.

'At this point you have lively shouted and are wondering where your precious 'Sakura-chan' is in case she heard your shouts. The second the book hit the targeted owner, it cast a quick silencing seal around you so that you can hear yourself, but no one else can until you are finished reading. It also boosted your libido or sexual drive so that you will notice other women. A flat-chested howler monkey fan girl won't even level you up if you were at level one, which you're not. Turn the page.'

"Bossy ass book." Naruto said turning the page and then recoiling his hand as he got a rather deep paper cut but he finished turning the page. On the left hand page was writing, and on the right hand side was a bunch of stats. He started to read.

'Yes I, and by the extent of me the book, am bossy. Deal with it. I know all, see all, and hear all. So learn some manners before I change what the Kyuubi gave you between your legs to the size of a cashew.'

Naruto whimpered putting one hand between his legs. While he wasn't sure if he was big or not, he knew a cashew was not.

'Now that that's cleared up, welcome to the Stats page. Strength, speed, intelligence, endurance, acrobatics, chakra levels, chakra control, and luck. These are all numerical values that pertain to you. If we were to put your chakra levels on say…Kakashi's scale, then the numbers would be much higher, or lower, depending on the circumstances. Strength is the physical strength of your body, the higher it is the harder you hit. Speed is the physical speed of your body; the higher it is the faster you move. Intelligence isn't how much stuff you know, but rather how well you use what you know. Make sure to learn more as your intelligence gets higher or else you'll be sorely limited. Endurance is how long your strength and speed last, low strength but high endurance means you can win against someone with high strength but low endurance. Endurance is also how long you can go in the bed, even having multiple orgasms. Acrobatics is how high you can jump, how much you can bend, and a whole slew of other things. Chakra levels are blatantly obvious. However, as you also increase your intelligence; your chakra levels will go up some as well. Having a Bijuu stuck inside your gut however, your chakra levels are already damned impressive. Chakra control is again blatantly obvious .Luck affects everything. From how well you gamble, to what will show up on missions, luck will also slightly deal with how women handle you. If the woman is a frigid bitch, then a high luck might warm her up to you. Every level, you will get five stat points outside of the ten you start with. You can also increase these stats by learning and training.'

Naruto looked to the stats. Strength was at a 25 he guessed that was good, but he wasn't sure what the numbers were out of. Speed was at a 30, Intelligence was at 10, Endurance was a solid 40, Acrobatics was at 20, Chakra levels was at 40, and he wasn't surprised to see his Chakra control at 15. Luck was at 25.

'The limits of all the stats are at 200. You can train your stats, to an extent, and boost them. Every level however you can boost a stat up five points. The higher the level, the longer it will take to level up. Turn the page.'

Naruto kept a snide comment to himself and turned the page where there was a list of skills.

'These are your skills kid. Kunai throwing, shuriken throwing, trap making, etc. Some of the skills are going to be sexual; my recommendation is to boost your Sexual Aura skill up when you get the chance. How many points you get for these, are determined by your intelligence. As of right now, you get your intelligence x 1, plus the level you're currently at. There are enough stats to keep you going for a very long time. The cap on each skill is 200. Turn the Page.'

Naruto turned the page, and then turned another seeing the next page was a list of even more skills. There had to be at least two hundred skills. The new page had him, chibified, standing on top of a blue bar with a zero at one end and a one at the other.

'Welcome to your progress page kid. This is how far you are into the level. Certain actions will fill this bar. Having sex, and learning Jutsu that can help you in sex are great ways to fill this bar. Now, let's see…'

Naruto stared at the words on the page as the bar emptied.

'Don't worry kid; I just reset it so you can see what achievements you've gotten so far to see what they do.'

Naruto stared as above the bar the words 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU PASSED THE ACADEMY! YOU ARE NOW LEGALLY AN ADULT AND CAN HAVE SEX! +100 points!' The words faded and the points sank down to the bar where the bar automatically filled up.

Naruto tapped the little golden arrow under the bar and he felt a jolt of empowerment as the pages flipped back to the Stats page. He looked at the page; he had 15 points to spend. He chose to put five points to his strength, and then the next seven all on his intelligence, having a feeling he'd need it. The remaining three went to Chakra Control

He was then flipped to the skills page where he looked at how many points he had to spend. He was level 1 now, which meant he got 1 extra point on top of the 17 points. So he had 18 points to spend. He saw the Sexual Aura skill the book talked about and tapped it.

'Sexual Aura is how desirable you are found by other women.' Naruto noticed it already at 15, which in his opinion wasn't bad. 'The higher the skill, the more a woman wants you. Kunoichi will need a higher level for you to do things with them.'

Naruto thought on all the book had told him. If he needed to have sex, then he'd need to be more appealing. If he was more appealing, he'd have more sex. If he had more sex, he'd level up more. Without a second thought, he poured all 18 points into it.

'20 pts., Now Civilian Women are more likely to find you desirable and willing to have sex with you if you play the right moves. 30 pts., now civilian women are even more likely to try and have sex with you.'

Naruto nodded before going back to the page that had the level bar. New words were formed. 'MADE THE SEXY JUTSU! YOU CAN NOW HAVE LESBIAN SEX! +150 points!' The points floated down to the bar, and filled it. He noticed a 'bank' option for the points and tapped it as more words showed up. 'SHADOW CLONE JUTSU MASTERED! YOU CAN NOW HAVE GANG BANGS AND/OR THREESOMES AND MORESOMES! +300 points!' Naruto watched as the bar filled up again and he tapped the bank option to allow his points to be banked. He then flipped over to his stats page. He now had ten points to work with. He put three into his intelligence, rounding it out to twenty. Two went to the chakra control, rounding that out to twenty as well. The remaining five points headed straight to luck, boosting it to 30.

Heading to the skills page, he noticed he had forty five points to work with. He scratched his chin a bit, trying to figure out how he wanted to play with this. He decided to boost his Sexual Aura up to 50 points. 'Sexual Aura, 50 pts. Apprentice Level, Civilian Women will find themselves incredibly horny around your presence, Friendly Kunoichi are willing to have sex with you.' Naruto then glanced at his Genjutsu, his worst possible skill, which was at 0. He poured the twenty five points into it. 'Genjutsu, 25 pts. You can now detect a C-ranked Genjutsu, and dispel a D-ranked Genjutsu.'

Naruto went back to the level progress page but didn't find any new words that would fill the bar the rest of the way. "Huh, guess I haven't done anything else noteworthy yet." He said before he flipped the next page.

'Welcome to the Perks page. Perks are gained every other level, and can be a variety of things. Certain requirements must be met before a perk can be taken. Even Kekkei Genkai are perks, though they almost always have requirements to be met before they can be taken. Turn the page.'

Naruto glanced at some of the perks as he turned the page. The one called Rinnegan caught his eye, but he ignored it. He did however see the Hyoton unlocked. He tapped it. 'Hyoton. Requirements, defeat Haku. Allows for use of the Hyoton Kekkei Genkai.' Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious description. He pondered it for a second before tapping the 'Yes' icon. He had already used his one skill point. Naruto then flipped the page.

'This is essentially your Bingo Book of women. While you do not have to have sex with each and every one of the women in the Bingo Book, it has all the possible women you can have sex with. You will notice a few of them are meant to be dead. And by rights, they should be, however I saw fit to resurrect them for my game. Also, the Bijuu are in here. You won't be able to see their human forms in here until you have sex with them. Now, good luck out there, good hunting, and be careful.'

Naruto rolled his eyes at the last thing the book said. "You make it sound like I won't treat the women with respect." Naruto scratched his chin as he looked through the pages of women. Kurenai was in there, Hinata was in there, a woman by the name of Tsunade was in there. He stopped at a name that he knew was of someone who by rights should be dead: Mikoto Uchiha, mother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. He knew Itachi had slaughtered all of the Uchiha clan, including Mikoto, however something was off. "This must be one of those inconsistency things." He said as he looked through a few more pages, seeing that it also told Naruto the allegiance of the women. '

He randomly, out of curiosity, tapped the Ichibi no Tanuki. 'Ichibi no Tanuki, Allegiance: Herself. Bust: Unknown. Hips: Unknown. Height: Unknown. Weight: Unknown. Requirements to get with: Destroy the Shukaku spirit possessing the Ichibi, Fix the seal on Subaku no Gaara, Release the Ichibi no Tanuki without killing Subaku no Gaara.'

Naruto blinked his eyes staring. "That…is a lot of stuff to do." Naruto said in a bit of awe.

Naruto snapped the book shut as he heard someone walk down. He saw the book change to a random novel. He stood and went over to see who had walk down. He stopped at the kitchen and stared for a bit.

Tsunami had walked down in a robe that did little to hide the fact she had a nice taut body even after having given birth. Naruto swallowed as he watched her bend into the fridge and gather some things for a mid-night snack. Her round ass just stuck out there almost having a heart shape to it.

Naruto could feel his cock swelling underneath the orange jump suit. "Are you alright Tsunami-san?" Naruto asked politely as he moved over to her.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Tsunami said jumping a little bit and placing her hand on her rather ample breasts. "You startled me; I didn't think anyone else would be up at this time."

Naruto shrugged. "I couldn't sleep and decided to do a bit of reading. My teammates would likely try to insult me if I told them I liked reading."

Tsunami looked over at Naruto and felt a warmth travel down along her spine to the core of her body, a warmth she hadn't felt since Kaiza. She hoped he didn't notice as her thighs rubbed together, trying to ease the warmth. Where did this come from? Was it because the blonde in front of her reminded her so much of Kaiza? That the blonde also saved her family and her home? She was eyeing him like a prime rib steak and she had been starved for years. "I'm sorry to hear that Naruto-kun." Her voice came out a little throatier than she had intended

With his newfound intelligence, and his libido now unleashed, Naruto picked up on little things. He noticed as her hand fell away from her breasts, that her finger lingered a bit to slide along her hard nipple which he could see the outline of. He noticed her thighs rub together, even with her being discreet about it. He noticed a slight blush dusting her cheeks and he heard the throatier octave as she spoke. Naruto gave her his best foxy smile and he watched as the blush darkened. "Thanks Tsunami-san." He then noticed her look dejected for a bit before faking a smile. "What's wrong Tsunami-san; you're much to pretty to be sad." Naruto said.

"Oh it's nothing Naruto-kun." Tsunami said her body getting hotter from the full force of that foxy smile. By Kami, she wanted this boy, no, this man in front of her. But being called Tsunami-san reminded her that she was much older than he was. He wouldn't want a woman like her, a woman who had a child.

"Tell me Tsunami-san." Naruto said, stepping a bit closer, almost having her breasts brush against his chest. She was so flustered that it was rather interesting to watch.

Tsunami almost stepped back as Naruto stepped closer, but her body didn't want to. Hell, her mind didn't want to. "I was just hoping you'd call me Tsunami-chan." Tsunami said, not knowing what came over her.

Naruto gave her a big grin, not quite his foxy grin. "Alright Tsunami-chan, Jiji has been getting on me about learning manners so I didn't want to seem rude." Naruto said.

Tsunami blushed some more. She had to have him. "Well Naruto-kun, I don't mean to be rude, I mean you helped our village and my family so much but could you perhaps help me with something?" she asked licking her full lips.

'PLEASE LET HER BE ASKING WHAT I HOPE SHE IS!' Naruto thought but gave her a grin. "Sure, I don't mind helping out. If I'm going to be Hokage someday, I can't back down from a challenge."

Tsunami set the fixings for her mid-night snack on the counter before moving over to Naruto. He leaned into him a bit, her breasts pressed around his arm as she leaned right into his ear. "I need you Naruto-kun." She whispered in a husky tone as she cupped his groin, getting even hornier at what she felt between his legs. It certainly wasn't a kunai, but it was as hard as one. "It's been years since I've last felt like a woman, and judging by what's in my hand I bet you see me as a woman don't you?" Tsunami asked with a small pout to her lips

Naruto's virgin mind was blown as he felt Tsunami rubbing his cock. "Y-yes m-ma'am Tsunami-c-chan." Naruto stuttered out in his half there state of mind as she rubbed his arm against her breasts. His mind was further blown as Tsunami took a small step back and undid her robe, letting it drop revealing her rather toned body. Not toned from training, just hard work around the house. Her breasts while big and full had little sag to them, just from gravity. His eyes feasted over her form, going to her bare pussy which he could see was moist from her desire.

"Do you like what you see Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked, sliding a hand down her breast, and in between her legs rubbing herself a bit. She didn't know what came over her. While her sex life with Kaiza had been healthy, it had never quite been this naughty. She then stepped forward to Naruto and dropped to her knees undoing the zipper to the pants of his orange jumpsuit. She fished her prize out of his pants and her eyes locked on to the sheer size of him. "So big." She said before she gave the swollen tip a kiss. "So thick." And somewhere in her mind she knew it was only going to get bigger as he grew older. She estimated him to be ten inches already, and having quite a sizeable girth.

Naruto hissed in pleasure as he felt Tsunami's soft hand wrap around his cock and pull him out. Hearing her call him big made his chest swell with pride. At least he was big for her. His body jumped as he felt her give the head a kiss. He ran his hands through her black hair, watching her. She locked eyes with him before dropping her mouth onto him, taking him halfway down almost instantly. Naruto gave a low groan, praying and hoping Kakashi and the others wouldn't wake up.

Tsunami sucked hard and deep on the impressive cock in her mouth as she moved her head deeper, slowly deep throating him. She got to about to eight inches before she gagged but that didn't bother her. She had always been a horny naughty woman, just with Inari and the problems with Wave; she's had to repress all of it. She reached between her legs and began to slip her fingers into her pussy as she pulled Naruto's cock from her mouth. She stroked him and kissed the tip again. "I want you to pound my face Naruto-kun." She said licking the underside. "Don't stop for anything. Even if tears are coming out of my eyes, don't stop. When you need to cum, just do it down my little throat." Tsunami said

Naruto's eyes grew wide at what she said. "Are you sure?" he asked wanting to make sure he didn't do anything she didn't like. When she smirked and kissed the tip of his cock again, he knew he had full okay. Grabbing her dark hair, he drove himself balls deep into her mouth hearing her gag and give off a sound of choking. Her throat vibrated around him as she gave a moan from his forcefulness. He then began to work her head on and off his cock forcefully, even as tears began to come down from her eyes.

Tsunami did her best to keep up with the insane forceful pace; she really did sucking and gagging on him and lathering his cock with her tongue. She loved to suck cock, but her first husband and Kaiza hadn't wanted to let her. The young stud in front of her now was practically demanding it of her and she fully wanted to feel his hot load down her throat.

Alas, Naruto was but a virgin and so was expected to cum quickly. Slamming balls deep back into her mouth he moaned fully. "Cumming Tsunami-chan." He said as he felt her tongue snake out and lick at his balls, coaxing as much of his cum out as possible.

Tsunami had hoped, dearly, that with Naruto's large balls, he'd give her a nice impressive load and she was glad he didn't disappoint. In fact the first shot bloated out her cheeks and she had difficulty keeping up with swallowing. Four shots later it began to spill down her chin and onto her breasts where a hand came up and began to rub it in. Had Naruto not been balls deep in her mouth, she might have been able to swallow all of what he gave her.

Naruto pulled from her mouth and watched as she coughed a bit, massaging her abused throat. He figured that that would be it and they'd be done. It kind of disappointed him, but he didn't want to be too much on Tsunami. He was surprised when she went and bent over the counter spreading her legs.

"Come here Naruto-kun. I see you're still hard and I don't want to have you hurting because of it." Tsunami said, her own lust exceeded only by her excitement. She was going to get pounded like a real woman again, and he was just the man to do it. "I'll have you do the prep work tomorrow for practice, but right now I'm wet enough you should be able to give it to me nicely."

Naruto moved over to Tsunami and took a bit of time to make sure he was lining up with the right hole. He rubbed himself against her wet pussy a bit before he began to push in, feeling her body give for him. Tsunami gave a loud groan as she muffled herself with her hand. Apparently they had the same worries, just about different people.

Naruto reached underneath her body and grasped her large breast in one hand, massaging it rather clumsily as he began to thrust in and out of her body, pushing deeper and deeper the more her pussy opened up for him. He grabbed her hip with his other hand, thrusting a little more as Tsunami bent a little further over, and pressing back into him.

Tsunami gave a throaty moan as she felt like crying from being filled so well. By Kami, Naruto was stretching her out; even her used pussy was getting stretched by his girth. She had never felt so good before, and as he made a clumsy attempt to play with her breasts, she loved it. She loved how rough he was. She thrust back into him before leaning up and touching his head. "Harder Naruto-kun, take me harder and really fuck me. Ruin my pussy for any other man." She whispered to him. She had never been an overly loud lover, but she was sure that he would be fine with that.

Naruto took his hand off of Tsunami's breast and grabbed her hips with both hands and began to thrust deep and hard into her. He used a bit of chakra to make his thrusts harder, hearing Tsunami clamp both hands over her mouth as her moans turned into short screams. His hips slapped against her ass with a wet meaty sound. He was sure with further experience, he'd be fine, and wouldn't need to blow his load so quickly, but he was barely losing his virginity,

Apparently he wasn't the only one having enjoyed themselves. "I'm cumming Naruto-kun." Tsunami said biting her knuckle as she cried out in orgasm, her body milking Naruto for his cum.

Naruto gave a loud moan as he thrust deep inside her body and unloaded inside her, twitching as he pumped her full of his cum. Naruto slowly pulled out, some of his cum leaking from her body. He went cross eyed when she turned and began to lazily lick him clean. She then collected her robe from the floor and put it on. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No problem Tsunami-chan, no problem at all." Naruto said grinning as he pulled his pants back on. He grinned as he watched her walk away, her hips swaying.

Naruto then went back to his book and noticed it changed back to his Game book. He flipped to the level bar. 'YOU HAVE LOST YOUR VIRGINITY! +300 POINTS!' the bar didn't quite fill up, but he wasn't having too much problems against that 'Harem Master Perk Available.' Naruto decided to flip to the perks page and sure enough a new perk was bold. Harem Master. He tapped on it. 'Harem Master Perk. Requirements: Sexual Aura at Apprentice Level, Lost Virginity. Allows you to have as many women in your personal Harem as you desire.' Naruto blinked at that. Why would he want that many women in a harem? Hell, back in Konoha, he'd be lucky if someone even looked at him with enough love to even consider letting him have sex with another woman. He then tapped on the other perk that had interested him. 'Rinnegan. Requirements: Have sex with an Uzumaki, Ask Jiraiya of the Sannin about Nagato, Chakra Levels at 40, Defeat another Kekkai Genkai wielder. Allows use of the Ultimate Dojutsu the Rinnegan. More information available once unlocked.'

Naruto noticed that two of the four were darkened, meaning he had already fulfilled the requirements. "I guess beating Haku counts." He said and flipped back to the Level up page, only to find the bar filled again 'HAD SEX WITH TSUNAMI! +200 Pts!' The bar filled the rest of the way up, giving him another perk point available and more points to use. He distributed all five stat points into his intelligence, making it twenty five. He then looked to the twenty nine skill points he had to give. He put the points into his stealth which had been at 31. 'Stealth, 60 pts. Apprentice level. You can now sneak by an unsuspecting Jonin 95 percent of the time! Also boosts all Sneaky Skills: Lock Picking, Hacking, Assassination, Lying, Pick Pocketing, etc.'

He closed his book and set it under the cushion, before going back to sleep. It was going to be rather interesting when he got back home, that much he was sure.

END

Naruto Stats

Level 4: 1050/1700 exp.

Strength: 30

Speed: 30

Acrobatics: 20

Endurance: 40

Intelligence: 25

Chakra: 40

Chakra Control: 20

Luck: 30

Sexual Aura 50 pts. Apprentice Level. Allied Kunoichi are willing to have sex with Naruto. Civilian Women are extremely horny around Naruto now.

Stealth, 60 pts. Apprentice level. Naruto can now sneak by an unsuspecting Jonin 95 percent of the time Also boosts all Sneaky Skills: Lock Picking, Hacking, Assassination, Lying, Pick Pocketing, etc.

Genjutsu, 25 pts. Novice Level. Naruto can now detect a C-ranked Genjutsu, and Dispel a D-ranked Genjutsu.

Hyoton Perk: Naruto can now use the Hyoton


End file.
